vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
T-elos
T-elos is a battle android similar to KOS-MOS but unknown to most of Vector Industries. Her designs were featured in a U-TIC ship in Episode I; however, details on it are currently unknown. Note that telos is a Greek word meaning purpose, or goal; the final end of a process. This seems to tie in with her rumored function and eventual task of destroying KOS-MOS. T-elos only appears in Episode III, however there is a board in Episode I which when inspected states "It is marked "T-ELOS." It seems to be a part for some sort of robot." She will also appear as a crossover character in the upcoming role-playing game Super Robot Taisen OG Saga Endless Frontier as a villain, alongside KOS-MOS with an unresolved conflict between the 2 androids. History The T-elos project was headed by a man named Roth Mantel, an alias of Kevin Winnicot, a mysterious Vector scientist. As Roth Mantel means "red cloak" in German, and with Kevin Winnicot revealed as the Red Testament, it seems he is her designer, especially with her resemblance to KOS-MOS.In the course of the Xenosaga events, it is revealed that KOS-MOS was a step in the development of T-elos intended to serve as the vessel for the resurrection of Mary Magdelene "the partner of the Messiah". T-elos herself was created from the bodily remains of Mary, and thus may be considered more of a cyborg than an automaton. In order to complete the process for the resurrection, T-elos intended to destroy KOS-MOS which had become the vessel for Mary's spirit. In their first engagement, T-elos demonstrates that she is clearly more powerful than KOS-MOS. In the ensuing fight KOS-MOS states that T-elos output is 4.75 times her own. In the ensuing fight, KOS-MOS only manages to connect with a single attack against T-elos. Meanwhile T-elos lands a number of staggering blows against KOS-MOS. It is clear from the start of the fight that T-elos clearly outclasses KOS-MOS. While KOS-MOS is able to outlast her own estimate against T-elos, she is defeated when struck by T-elos' Phase Transfer Cannon. T-elos then uses her heel to crush KOS-MOS' chest, disabling her. The damage inflicted in the fight was such that KOS-MOS had to be completely rebuilt in order to function again. In their second encounter, T-elos squares off with a rebuilt KOS-MOS. T-elos proves able to easily overwhelm the other party members, but is eventually defeated by KOS-MOS following an exchange of Ether, via Phase Transfer Cannons. As T-elos lay defeated, she is embraced by KOS-MOS as the two resonate with one another. T-elos disseminates becoming one with KOS-MOS, thus allowing Mary to finally be resurrected in both body and spirit. Abilities A few known features are that she is the diametric opposite of KOS-MOS, wearing a black suit with red and dark purple highlights to contrast KOS-MOS's white, blue and gray uniforms. She also has dark skin, aquamarine eyes and silver hair and seems to possess a sapient personality unlike KOS-MOS' robotic personality. Astute observers will also notice that T-elos is left-handed whereas KOS-MOS is right handed. This may be a hint to her nature as the ancient latin words for right and left are "dexter" and "sinister". (One could also possibly consider T-elos ambidexterous as while she fights primarily with the blade on her left forearm, she draws and fires her pistol with her right hand.) To destroy her targets, T-elos relies primarily on her physical strength and energy generation. Like KOS-MOS, T-elos includes several integrated weapons, the first being a blade housed in the covering of her left forearm. The second is a Phase Transfer Cannon located in her chest. This weapon manifests as a globe of red energy that requires several seconds to build up before being projected at her opponent. Once a target is struck by this weapon T-elos activates its detonation by pressing the violet panel that resides in her helmet over her forehead. T-elos demonstrated the ability to fire blasts of varying degrees of power. The first demonstration of this capability was when T-elos was demonstrated to military observers on Fifth Jerusalem at the CAT Testing Facility. T-elos was able to destroy several dozen gnosis at once. The second time this weapon was utilized it was enough to completely disable KOS-MOS. T-elos is also occasionally seen utilizing a pistol referred to as "Magdalene-16". In one battle with KOS-MOS, she utilizes a triple-gatling gun seemingly identical to the one used several times by KOS-MOS. In pitched physical battles, T-elos demonstrated the ability to perform highly-complex (and difficult) attacks and maneuvers. An example of this is using her leg to deflect a kick by KOS-MOS, and then utilize the same leg to deliver a punishing kick of her own. Another example of this is when the two met in mid-air; T-elos was able to deliver a clothesline to KOS-MOS, grab her arm and land on her feet with KOS-MOS locked in a standing arm-bar with her leg around KOS-MOS' neck. In battle with other party members prior to her final exchange with KOS-MOS, T-elos demonstrated the ability to easily dodge or deflect any attack made against her by other party members. In one instance, she managed to catch Ziggy's fist, heft him into the air and deliver a standing side-kick which sent him hurtling several yards. In the same fight, she managed to deflect an attack by Shion while simultaneously ensnaring Jin's sword with her leg. This demonstrates her high speed, reflexes, and capability for complicated battle maneuvers. Gallery Category:Namco Bandai Characters Category:Xenosaga Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Debut Category:All Characters